


Silk & Wool

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A purple silk shirt and a oatmeal colored wool jumper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk & Wool

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "clothes on the floor" on [](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://dailyprompt.dreamwidth.org/)**dailyprompt** over on DW

In the bedroom off the kitchen in the flat at 221-B Baker Street the clothes of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes lay strewn about the floor; tossed there in a lust fueled frenzy. A purple silk shirt and oatmeal colored jumper lay tangled together like the two men on the bed above them.  Soft mumers and gentle words sound like silk sliding against wool.  A hitch of breath and the slick sounds of flesh on flesh sound like scratchy wool moving on smooth silk. The temperature rises as the passion builds; musky sweat, a faint smell of silk and wool fill the air. A harsh cry, a final raspy sound and the room goes quiet except for the occupants’ ragged breathing as one man collapses beside the other; arms around each other as silk pools in a heap beside wool, sleeves still twined.


End file.
